This invention relates generally to lamps for vehicles, more particularly to vehicle lamps that project light rays within a predetermined pattern by reflecting them off of a specially designed grid-like reflector within the lamp. In its preferred embodiment, the lamp projects a pattern having its maximum intensity generally below horizontal, without needing a specially designed multiprismatic lens system at the locations where the light rays leave the lamp.
Vehicle lamps that emit their light in a predetermined pattern concentrated below horizontal are wellknown as sealed beam headlamps, fog lights, running lights and the like. Sometimes these are provided with opaque or translucent shades or visors at their upper portions in order to minimize directing the most intense rays from the filament into the eyes of drivers of other vehicles. Such shades or visors are, however, generally wasteful of light energy. A typical and exceedingly popular manner of directing light rays into such a predetermined pattern without needing such shades or visors utilizes a lamp lens having a pattern of numerous different individually selected, precisely positioned prisms for directing the light rays into the predetermined projecting pattern, usually in accordance with governmental or industry guidelines, such as the standards published by the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE).
Lenses of this type having a multitude of differently wedged and precisely positioned lens prisms are constructed by selecting and positioning each individual prism on a trial-and-error basis whereby a plurality of numerous prisms are tested on a one-by-one basis for providing the desired light pattern and intensity for a single, small location while the rest of the lens area is masked off. This procedure is continued by selecting a prism for each small location until the entire lens pattern is determined. For example, if according to a governmental or industry standard, a section of a light beam eminating from a lamp can emit only a certain maximum candela or candlepower, the light from the filament must be directed by the individual lens prisms in such a manner that the section of light does not exceed that maximum amount. Additionally, there is a substantial amount of interaction with respect to light rays passing through the respective various individual prisms. Currently, such interactions are taken into account and compensated for by the experienced work of a skilled artisan proceeding in a generally trial- and-error manner. Moreover, multi-prismed lamp lenses characteristic of a typical so-called sealed-beam vehicle headlamp are relatively expensive, and the lens must be properly positioned with respect to the lamp filament in order that the light rays might be properly directed to fall within the standards.
It is accordingly desirable if a forward shining vehicle lamp could be provided which projects the light according to required standards without the need for a multi-prismed lens, particularly if same can be provided in a manner that substantially eliminates trial-and-error procedures.
The present invention provides a vehicle lamp which emits light rays in a predetermined pattern consistent with standards requirements by including a reflector within the lamp that includes a generally continuous grid and overall shape that reflects the light out of the lamp in a predetermined pattern that meets standards requirements. Moreover, the generally continuous grid and shape of this reflector is generated by a step-by-step method that eliminates trial-and-error procedures. This step-by-step method is capable of being automated whereby the generally continuous grid reflector is produced with the assistance of a computer-guided molding device. If desired, the generally continuous grid reflector may be made by first properly shaping and forming a generally non-reflective resin or polymer, after which the formed grid is rendered reflective by plating a highly reflective surface thereover. The generally continuous grid reflector according to this invention includes a plurality of grid sections that combine with each other in order to reflect light eminating from the lamp filament in the desired standards pattern.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle lamp.
Another object of this invention is an improved vehicle lamp which projects its light in a predetermined forward-shining pattern without the need for a multiprismed lens.
Another object of the present invention is an improved vehicle lamp having a generally continuous grid reflector that reflects light eminating from the lamp filament to provide a light projection pattern in accordance with governmental or industry standards.
Another object of the present invention is an improved method for providing a vehicle lamp meeting governmental or industry standards without needing to rely on trial-and-error procedures.